Songs That Fill the Heart
by K3IR
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for Maltara. It isn't a songfic, but it is based on songs. Maltara fluff, obviously. Rated T, just to be safe...
1. Piano Man

**I know I should be updating, '**_**Where Have All the Children gone?' **_**But it's so boring! D:  
Seriously, creativity levels are running low. I'm having a 'Y U NO?!' moment with my brain. As in, 'BRAIN… Y U NO WORK?!' It sucks. It really does. So, I went through all the songs on my phone and created Maltara one-shots to them all… It's not a songfic, just sort of based off the songs (If that makes any sense). I hope you enjoy them (:**

* * *

_**~Piano Man – Billy Joel~**_

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You walk into the _Drunken Clam_, you spot an old, worn black piano sitting on a small stage at the far end of the room, regular drunks and some familiar faces are gathered around the man playing, singing along to the song.

You spot your partner sitting at the bar, cradling a beer, she looks over her shoulder to smile at the singers, and claps when they finish and a new song starts to play. You walk over to her, hopping up on the bar stool next to hers, raising two fingers to the bartender, flagging him down so you can order your usual. Before you came here, all you could think about was a nice, cold beer.

"Come here often?" you smile down at Natara

She takes a mouthful of beer out of her glass, and then looks over to you and smiles, "not anymore…" she winks at you.

You feign a hurt expression, mouth ajar, but you can't help the fact that it looks more like a wide smile, while she laughs at you; "you think you're hilarious, don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah." She answers.

Before you can reply to her, the bartender comes back with your beer; he takes a few extra seconds to glance at Natara, and not at all in a platonic way. You clear your throat and give him a stare down, he eyes you warily, before backing off to a group of women seated at the other end of the bar.

You turn your bar stool around, so you can take in the rest of bar, there are people still singing at the piano, a bunch of businessmen seated in a corner of the room, a female waitress trying to get their orders and swat their hands away from her ass. You've met her a few times before, she mentioned to you that the only reason she was working here was so she could have enough money to make her way through law school.

You look down to the opposite end of the bar, where a few Navy Seals sit, drinking beer and laughing at a joke one of them have told, some are eyeing the group of women that the bartender just went to chat up, one of the Seals takes his eyes off the women and looks at you, giving you a wink and a smile. Before he can turn back to his friends, you return the gesture.

You swivel your stool back around so now you're facing the bar, Natara's drawing swirly patterns into the condensation on her glass. You smile at how innocent it looks.

The piano man finally finishes the song he was playing; he looks up and smiles at the whole room applauding him. Natara stops drawing on her glass to give a clap and a few cheers like the rest of the room, and you can't help but do the same.

When the room finally dies down, you hear the all too familiar melody of the _Piano Man_, remembering back to a time when your mum use to sing it or hum it around the house whilst vacuuming or washing up.

This song brings Natara away from her own thoughts; she's turned her bar stool around so she can face the man at the piano, smiling as he sings the lyrics.

For once, everything in the bar is peaceful, there's no loud crowds, just smiling faces. No bar fights, just couples huddling closer together. You smile at the rest of the room as you move your bar stool closer behind Natara's, snaking your hands around her waist as you lean forward and rest your chin on her shoulder. She smiles and leans back into you, resting her hands on top of hers.

All's right with the world. Until your phone starts moving and vibrating on the long bar bench,

"You've reached the voice mailbox of Mal Fallon. I really don't want to come into work right now. So please leave your name and number after the beep. Beeeeep." You say into the phone, in your best operators' voice.

Natara tries to hide the laugh that threatens to bubble out through her lips. Although she fails miserably at containing the wide smile that's plastered on her face.

"Too bad, Fallon, you're on call tonight, and so is Agent Williams. Just got a call, dead nurse in Chinatown, found fifteen minutes ago by colleagues, get Natara and meet Kai there." Anders voice commands into the phone.

"You never say hello to me anymore…" you answer in mock hurt.

"Now, Fallon!" the line goes dead before you can say anything else.

Natara looks to you, the irritation and tiredness showing in her face, "who was it?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"Anders. We're on call. Dead person." You sum up for her. Placing a $20 bill down on the bar,

She groans as she stands up and walks past you, out into the cold night's air.

You look back to where the Billy Joel impersonator is still playing the song on the piano. You look from him to the crowd surrounding the bottom of the stage, their beers sloshing and waving in the air, more shouting then singing…

The man at the piano smiles and nods at you, pulling his hand away from the keys long enough to give you a small wave, before placing his hands back on the keys to finish the rest of the song. You smile back at him, giving him a two finger salute that you decide should pass off as a wave.

You walk out of the bar as a cold wind whips your face. You can hear the piano out in the parking lot if you train your ears hard enough, you can even hear the drunks sing. You try not to focus to hard on that though, more engrossed in the piano playing.

You smile to yourself as the last verse flows out into the near empty parking lot…

"_Sing us a song you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight  
We're all in the mood for a melody,  
And you got us feeling, alright…"_

* * *

xXx

**There's a lovely little button down there. Please press it and review (:  
Hope you liked it (: **


	2. Singin' in the Rain

_**~Singing in the Rain – Gene Kelly~**_

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You're sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and listening to the rumbling of the thunder outside. After a few more rumbles, the rain starts pouring down. You snuggle deeper into the couch, throwing the magazine down onto the coffee table as you start to doze off under the dim of the lights.

You're woken up when you hear the pounding on the door; you pull the cardigan that you're wearing tighter over your tank top as you walk over to the door, accidently tripping over your grey and baggy pyjama pants along the way.

The pounding on the door doesn't stop until you swing it open, showing a very out of breath – and drowned looking – Mal.

"Hey." He greets through puffs of breath, simultaneously wiping away the drops of water that are falling from his hair and into his eyes.

"You look like a drowned rat." You inform him, not bothering with pleasantries.

"It's raining." He states, as if that'll explain it all.

"I've noticed… Do you want to come in?" you ask.

"No…"

"Then what are you doing here?" your curiosity climaxing.

He looks at you for a few more seconds, before you notice the glint in his eyes, "No." you tell him sternly.

"No, what?" he asks innocently.

"I'm not doing a rendition of singing in the rain with you... Again."

"Ha! Like you have a choice." He says, grabbing your arm and dragging you out of your apartment.

"No – Mal! I don't want – Mal! Let go!" you can't seem to string together a full sentence. It doesn't matter though, because by the time you've though of one, you can feel the rain pelting down on your skin.

You can't help but let out a small yelp, as you try to run back inside, you don't get far though, because Mal grabs your arm and drags you back to him.

"It's a summer storm, it's not even cold, come on!" he laughs at you.

You don't get a choice to say anything else, as he starts twirling you around on the sidewalk, holding out one of your hands, his other hand on your hip. When he turns you around and does a dip, you let out a laugh, thinking how tacky this is, as you feel the warm droplets hit your face.

You can hear Mal humming out the tune to '_Singing in the Rain', _it's in that moment that you decide you're never going to let him watch the movie again, ever.

You know that isn't true though, because in reality, after this, you're both going to go back inside, have a shower – whether it's separately or not is completely up to him – then sit down together watching singing in the rain, probably for what has to be the thousandth time. It happened whenever there's a storm, because apparently, _'it's not the same' _when it's just a light rain, and you both know that it's too dangerous in a lightning storm.

So you just enjoy the moment while it lasts. Your hair is now soaked, not all the way through, but it still sticks to your face in strands, annoying the hell out of you, because now, you're sure that it's gone frizzy, if it hasn't gone frizzy now, it will when you dry it off. It always does.

Mal still has a smile plastered to his face, his forehead leaning against yours as he closes his eyes, he leans in just as a droplet falls down beneath your collar and rolls down your back. You jump back, letting out your second yelp for the night. He lets out a deep, laugh.

"Can we go back inside now?" you plead.

"You can't tell me that you weren't just having fun." He replies.

"I was. Now I'm not." You inform him, making your way to the front door of your building.

You still don't make it back, as Mal swings you back around to face him.

"What no –" you begin to groan out. You're cut off though, as Mal kisses you.

In all the movies that you've watched, kissing in the rain is supposed to be romantic. You think that all the people in the movies would have had to be insane. Rain is now pelting down harder, while the kiss it good, all you want to do is reach up, and swipe away the rain drops that are trying to make their way into your clamped shut eyes, your hair is now plastered to your face, you want to be as into this kiss as Mal, but all you want to do is run inside and spend as long as you can under the steaming hot water of the shower.

Thankfully, Mal somehow senses your irritation, pulling away and leading you up the steps and through the door to your building.

"So we finally get to go inside?" your eyebrows raising, sarcasm clearly evident in your voice.

He rolls his eyes and smiles, from what you can see, because he didn't turn around to look at you as you walk into your apartment.

xXx

Half an hour later, the two of you have had a shower and are now snuggling up under a blanket on your couch, listening to Gene Kelly belt out to _'Singing in the Rain.' _

You smile as you watch him dance around, stomping in puddles like a five year old and swinging his umbrella.

'_I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain…"_


	3. All I want for Christmas is You

**I never do disclaimers, and I don't know why…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cause of Death. [Insert sad face here]**

xXx

* * *

_**~All I want for Christmas is You – Mariah Carey~**_

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

The precinct is lit only by the Christmas lights that have been strung around the room, and the leftovers that are hanging on the medium sized Christmas tree.

It's snowing outside. You don't see the big deal about it. Apparently it's not supposed to snow in San Francisco, but when it does, everyone gets so worked up about it. Mal said the last time it snowed was in 2006. Before that, was in the mid-1970s. All the officers with families were excited to go home and teach their infants how to throw snowballs or make snowmen and snow angels. There are only a few officers left, finishing off paperwork. You realize now, that they're the only officers who have no one to spend Christmas with, the only ones that didn't gloat about putting in for time off and going away for the Christmas break. You would have gone away too. But like every big holiday, your father spends it with some business associate, sending your mother off to some exotic location, and you don't even to get started on who Neha is spending Christmas with, probably with three guys in a big and lonely frat house, maybe she convinced dad to let her go with mum to wherever he shipped her off to this time.

Mal was spending Christmas alone. You both decided that you'd do the whole 'first Christmas' thing next year, considering how much the two of you had gone through recently…

At the moment, all you want to do is shoot the sound system. Anders had decided to bring some sort of iPod that he must have bought four years ago. He got Kai to plug it into the loud speakers, so all day, all you've been listening too is Mariah Carey's _'All I want for Christmas is you'_, it's a shame really. You use to love that song.

By the time you finish your paperwork and turn your desk lamp off, you're the only one left in the precinct, aside from Anders that is. You wonder if you should go into his office and wish him a Merry Christmas. Deciding against it, that he'd just use your kindness to keep you back and work on other case files, you quietly sneak out of the precinct.

As soon as you take your first step out the door, you're greeted with a cloud of white snow. You try swatting it away from your face, making your way to your car. You see a figure sitting on the hood, looking like he's not being affected by the snow as much as the rest of the city is.

You take hesitant steps over to your car, not really sure how to approach. You realize it's a familiar figure; you smile and run over to your car. He hears you coming, and looks up from his bare hands just in time to catch you when you run into him.

"I thought you were spending Christmas alone this year?" you ask Mal, as he pulls away from the embrace. He's now just leaning against the hood of your car for support, you're standing in between his legs, your arms folded across your chest, as his hands find the opening to you jacket, burying themselves inside, seeking out warmth.

"Jesus! You're hands are freezing!" your sentence comes out rushed as you jump when you feel his ice cold hands on your hips.

"Give it a few minutes." He tells you, smiling.

You look down at his belt buckle for a few minutes, arms still wrapped tight around yourself. You take advantage of these few short minutes to notice what Mal's wearing, he's in his usual uniform, it looks like he hasn't gotten changed from when he got home from work. Same shoes, same pants, same shirt, same jacket. The only difference is, he's discarded his tie, and a few of his top buttons are undone. You unravel your arms from yourself and you reach up to play with the collar of his shirt.

He gives it a few more minutes of silence, before saying, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" you ask him, as he drags you into the car.

"Home…"

"I thought you wanted to spend Christmas time alone?"

"I changed my mind." He states.

"What if I had plans?" you ask him, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, right, okay…" he replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" he answers sheepishly.

You huff, letting it go, as he drives you to the destination that you still didn't get an answer to. It doesn't take you long to realize that you're being driven to your apartment.

When he pulls up outside your building, you look up to find that your lights have been turned on.

"Someone's in my apartment…" you tell Mal.

He leans over to your side and looks up at your window, "Hm..? No, that was me, I stopped by earlier." He informs you.

"How did you get in?" your eyebrows furrowing…

"Oh, look at the time, come on, let's go." He shoos you out of the car.

xXx

You walk into your apartment. Everything is lit up by the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, and a few Christmas lights that decorate the edge of the kitchen bench tops.

You feel Mal tapping your shoulder next to you. You turn around to face him, he just smiles and points upwards, and you follow to where his fingers pointing. Above the two of you is Mistletoe. When you look back towards Mal, he captures your lips with his, in a sweet but passionate kiss. He pulls you closer by the lapels of your jacket, and your fists curl around the front of his shirt.

You can't help but think that Mariah's now annoying song is right…

'_I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I don't even wish for snow__  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeers click__  
__'Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you…'_

* * *

xXx

**I'm sorry. But if you've never listened to this brilliant Mariah Carey song, then please educate yourselves right now. Like… right now.**

**I know it takes me forever to update… But I have this thing, where the chapters have to be over 1,000 words otherwise it isn't good enough… Don't ask, because I honestly don't know.**

**There is a lovely little review button down there, can you hear it calling 'press me!' ? **

**;)**


	4. In the Summertime

**Thank you all for the really nice reviews, I love hearing from you all!  
I know I only just updated, but I finally got an idea in my head without having to force it.  
Because it's Australia and it's supposed to be summer at the moment, but instead, Mother Nature decides to punish us, so we're forced to curl up into tiny balls with our heaters on. So, dreaming about the real summer, this came into my head.  
Btw, I don't know when America has their summer break or spring break or what happens, so all this is just from me watching too much TV… I also don't know how they record the temperature… We go by Celsius; I think America goes by ****Fahrenheit…****  
****Anyways, enjoy!**

xXx

* * *

_**~In the Summertime – Thirsty Merc~**_

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You walk through the precinct doors; sweat already dripping from the side of your face without you having to actually do any effort for it to get there. You're shirt sleeves are rolled up to your elbows and your hands clutched around a water bottle you bought at the gas station fifteen minutes ago, already starting to warm up. You roll the slightly warm water bottle over the back of your neck, enjoying the few last drops of cool condensation it provides, as you walk through the precinct doors. As soon as you step inside, you're met with a rush of hot wind, almost knocking you back on your feet.

Officers have shed some of their clothes; uniform tops are sitting across the backs of officers chairs, so most officers are walking around in under shirts and tank tops with their uniform pants on. Fans are in the way of everything, attempting to cool down the precinct. It's failing. It's failing miserably.

"It has to be at least 99 degrees out there, it's even hotter in here, my air conditioning isn't working, neither is my shower, it took half an hour for me to get to work this morning, because every man and their freakin' dog was out driving to keep cool. I don't usually complain, but it's hot and I'm grumpy, so where the _hell_ is my AIR CONDITIONING!" Your voice breaks when you yell the last words of your rant.

Officers look at you with an agreeing look on their face, "Anders got a call from Seth saying that the power board was overloading and to shut off the precincts air conditioning, buddy from the 12th precinct said that they got the same call, half of the cities power has already been shut down, apparently they mayor 'can't run a city when he's uncomfortable…' yeah, right." Officer Willis says, rolling her eyes after informing you, then walking off the take refuge in front of the big fan near the centre of the precinct.

You groan, then walk towards your desk, putting your stuff down then sitting on your chair, you go to turn on your computer, when suddenly all the lights go out, all the officers start groaning and yelling into the darkness, you want to do the same, but the temperature is already rising, and you honestly couldn't be bothered.

You feel two hands being placed on your each of your shoulders, you let out a small but audible yelp – a very manly, audible yelp – jump up, and spin around, only to come face to face with your partner.

"Wow, that's some manly screaming right there…" she laughs at you.

You roll your eyes, deciding that it's probably best to ignore her comment. Instead, letting your eyes roam over what she's wearing. She isn't in her usual pants suit, instead wearing a black tank top with greyish/white shorts that stop three quarters of the way down her thigh, just long enough to not be considered short shorts and not get any crap from Anders about it, instead of her usual professional high heels, she's wearing what looks like low cut black converse sneakers, the outfit showing off her tanned skin, making her limbs look impossibly longer than they already were. She catches you looking, and when you finish giving her the elevator eyes, coming back to look at her face, she raises an eyebrow at you,

"Like what you see?" she asks, smirking, seductively.

"Agent Williams, I feel as if this might be red light behaviour…" you start off in a monotone voice, noticing Anders standing behind Natara, looking straight at the both of you. Satisfied with your answer though, he walks off back towards his office.

She looks behind her to see Anders heading back to his office, before turning back around to face you, trying impossibly hard not to laugh at you.

"… But answering your question, yes, I like what I see… I like it a lot." You wink at her, smiling.

She laughs at you, walking around to her desk and sitting down. You flop back down into your chair. Leaning as far back as it will let you and putting your feet up on your desk.

"It's so hot!" you complain to the ceiling, as your head is leaning all the way back.

"Let's leave then." Natara says, grabbing for her stuff.

"What?" you ask incredulously

"You heard me. It's too hot with all these people in here and no fans or air conditioning to cool us down, it's dangerous really. We aren't going to get anything done today, so let's go." She says, ushering you out of your seat and pointing down at your stuff, indicating that you should grab it.

"What happens when Anders finds out?" you ask her, not use to this side of her…

"Says the man who left not even half way through Seth's birthday party, the Seth, by the way, who is higher up on the political chain then Anders will ever be." She states, as you both walk out of the precinct doors and to your cars, "the man who –"

"Okay, I get it!" you cut her off, showing your defeat.

She smiles triumphantly, before getting into her car, "meet me at my place in ten, bring swimmers…" she tells you, before speeding out of the precinct car park.

"Swimmers?" you call out hopelessly after her.

xXx

Ten-to-fifteen minutes later, you pull up outside Natara's apartment, before you can get out and knock on her door; she walks out and down the front steps. She's wearing a loose fitting white tank top over a black bikini top; she's also swapped her previous shorts for even shorter ones. She's got a bag slung over her shoulder, which you assume she is keeping her towel in.

She opens the car door and gets in, eyeing off what you're wearing. You don't know why she's staring, there isn't much to look at, you're wearing an old baggy t-shirt with your board shorts, it's not like she can actually see anything…

"Which beach are we going to?" you ask casually.

"How do you know we're going to the beach?" she replies.

"You don't like the community swimming pool in summer, especially when it's crowded with kids, because 'you don't trust them when swimming in an enclosed, underground pool,' apparently, it isn't the kids you're afraid of, it's the liquids they produce…" you smugly smile at her.

She huffs, "just shut up and drive."

You laugh at her, before putting the car in gear and driving off down the street.

The car is silent, except for the radio that's being played quietly. Apparently, you both hear the song that the DJs announce, and both rush to turn the music up, Natara is quicker though, and turns it up, not as loud as you wanted it to go though, when she leans back in her seat, you reach over, turning the music up to the point where it's blaring.

Natara looks over at you and laughs when she sees you lip syncing to the song…

'_Take me back to the sweet times  
The hot nights  
Everything is gonna be alright,  
In the summertime  
Baby, in the summertime  
And even if I have to wait til next year  
I don't care  
All I know is that I'll meet you there  
In the summertime  
Baby, in the summertime  
That is where I'll be…'_


	5. Better than Revenge

xXx

* * *

_**~Better than Revenge – Taylor Swift~**_

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You watch from a distance as Mal and actress Anna Cameron stand by the water cooler, Anna laughing at whatever Mal's told her. You roll your eyes as she does the typical girl things, flips her long auburn hair over her shoulder, bats her big green eyes at him, and touches him at every opportunity. You don't care that she's doing this though; she's probably done it to dozens of other guys. No, what you care about is the fact that Mal's doing nothing to stop her, and hasn't done anything to stop her all day.

"Hey Natara," Kai surprises you, making you jump and whirl around to face him, "what are you staring at?" he peers around you, spotting the two 'who's' you were looking at. He smiles at you, but before he can say anything, you glare at him, causing him to close his mouth and hand you some folders.

"What's this?" you ask, opening the top folder.

"The blood work and crime scene photos from Ms Cameron's apartment. Speaking of Anna Cameron, are you feeling at all, hmm, _jealous, _that Mal hardly looks at you when she's around?" Kai smiles smugly at you.

"No. I haven't noticed. Because I don't care, we aren't exclusive; he can sleep around with whoever he wants. Even though whenever I look at them, I get a compelling urge to shoot them both in the head." You snap, slamming the folder shut when you've decided that you won't be able to concentrate enough to go through it.

Kai's eyebrows furrow as he looks at you, cocking his head to the side, "Nat… You were here first, and in the end, you will be here last. By this time next week, she'll be having crazy hot sex in one of her many beach houses with some other guy…" he tells you, a big, devilish smile comes across his face at the mention of crazy hot sex and beach houses being used in the same sentence.

"It almost seemed like you were going to say something normal…" you sigh, but smile, as he winks at you and walks back towards the lab.

You turn around to go and give Mal the folder, when you bump into someone, dropping the top folder.

"I'm so sorry!" the voice says, as she bends down to pick up some of the papers that have fallen out.

When she finally stands up, smiling and handing you the folder, you finally see who it is, realizing that it's Anna Cameron, you go to smile back at her, you have second thoughts when her smile turns into a frown, and then a scowl.

"Never mind." She says, dropping the folder onto the pile in your arms, walking off in the direction of the lab.

"Wow, lovely manners you have their…" you sarcastically call out after her. If she heard, then she doesn't acknowledge you.

You turn back around, bumping into yet another body, "whoa, what's the rush?" Mal asks you, as he grabs your waste to steady you.

"These are for you, Kai just bought them up." You hand him the folders, giving him your best scowl as you do. He takes the files off you hesitantly, opening them up to look at the information inside. You go to walk around him, leaving him standing in the hallway, so you can take refuge in the break room.

Sadly, Mal doesn't take the hint, and follows you, "what's up?" he asks you, setting the folders down on the table.

"Nothing, why would anything be the matter?" you laugh bitterly at him.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you…" he replies, getting the clue that this is a touchy subject.

"Nothing's the matter." You deadpan.

"Well alright then…"

"Well alright."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine"

"Fine," and with that, you leave the break room and make your way to sit at your desk.

You walk out of the break room and around the corner, to find Kai and Anna Cameron practically swallowing each other in the hall way, you go to clear your throat, when a voice behind you beats you too it. You turn around, to see Mal with his eyebrows raised and an amused look on his face.

"Mal!" Anna squeaks, wiping the smudged lipstick off her face.

"Hey!" he replies, the same high pitched voice as her.

"This isn't what it-"

"-Looks like?" he finishes off for her.

"Yeah…" suddenly, her feet become the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

"Just remembered, I have something better to do tomorrow night, so I can't make that dinner date, so sorry…" Mal calls out over his shoulder, smiling as he grabs your hand and leads you away from Kai and his play thing of five minutes.

'_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge…'_

* * *

xXx

**Okay… I don't know where this came from, and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, but it took me a day and a half to write, because I got bored with it… It would have been up sooner, but I decided that I'd learn the 'cups' song from **_**Pitch Perfect**_**… I got the whole beat/cup thing down… Now I need to work out the singing, or save the human race and just keep tapping on the cups, looking weird and lonely… There are so many options.  
Anyways hope you like this!  
Remember to press the lovely, shiny button down there, and review!**


	6. Kangaroo Cry

**I'm sorry; I got incredibly annoyed with **_**'Where Have all the Children Gone?'**_** so I deleted it… I don't know how the beta thing works, otherwise if someone wanted to take it, I would have passed it onto them…  
Anyways, this is a new songfic thing, it's more relief and happy/sadness then romantic and funny. I've been thinking about this one for a while now, because I really liked the song, I just wasn't sure how to word it, or how well it would turn out, at the moment though, confidence is running at around a 25 out of 100, which is 25 more points more than I've had while writing the other stories.  
I hope you enjoy this!  
I also strongly recommend listening to the song first…**

xXx

* * *

_**~Kangaroo Cry – Blue October~**_

* * *

_**You are now Natara Williams**_

You stand in the entrance of the precinct, leaning up against the large door frame watching as everyone shakes hands with Mal and pats him on the back, wishing him good luck. You try so hard not to break down in front of everyone, every so often, you look down as you wring your hands, cleaning out your nails, biting the inside of your cheek, anything to stop you from crying in front of everyone.

_Stop it Natara, _you scold yourself, _he's only going to be gone for a month, three at the most… Unless he doesn't come back at all, _you can feel the back of your eyes start to burn, your vision becomes blurred, the more you bat the tears away, the more tears come to view and threaten to spill down your cheeks. Finally deciding that you can't do this, you turn your back on the precinct and walk down the steps to your car, giving Mal time to say goodbye to everyone before you drive him to the airstrip where his unit's cargo plane takes off.

The FBI got a call to say that a terrorist they had been tracking down in Los Angeles, had made his way over the border into Mexico, then flying out to Afghanistan to reunite with his little sister, who had been flown out a month before, being taken away from their home and birthplace in Chicago. The FBI didn't have any agents that were capable to go, Anders offered to go, but was turned down due to his many injuries of his many trips to Afghanistan in the past. As punishment to Mal for past slip-ups and not being able to do anything about them, he decided to send him out, saying that '_he could use to experience'_ and '_you need to learn discipline.'_ At this moment though, all you want to do is go back into the precinct and break Anders' bones.

You're taken out of your trance, when Mal opens the back door to the car, throwing his big back pack in there, and then slamming the back door shut; he opens the front and gets in. He looks at you for a split second and notices the few tears that have escaped and had made small wet trail down your cheeks. Before you can smile and reassure him that you're fine – clearly you aren't – he takes your face in his hands and kisses you over the gears in the middle of the car. This time, you can't help the sobs that come out in between kisses. His hands have tangled themselves in your air, and your hands are placed on his wrists, not wanting him to stop what he's doing.

He gives you one final kiss, detangling one hand from your hair to wipe the tears that now stain your cheeks. You close your eyes and sniff back the rest of the tears that you're holding there for later. You let your hands fall into your lap as your foreheads lean together; your eyes are still closed, not wanting to ever forget this moment.

"We should probably get going…" you hear him whisper.

You can't even muster up a reply, as you nod your head and turn away from him, turning the keys in the ignition and pulling out onto the street, driving towards the airport.

xXx

* * *

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Natara pulls up outside the airport, still not looking at you. It was a short but slow car ride here, neither of you saying anything, and neither one of you daring to turn the radio on to listen to some stupid, happy, catchy pop song that has somehow made its way to number one.

You look over at Natara, whose knuckles are white on the steering wheel; she refuses to acknowledge you she just keeps staring at her hands. You get out of the car, shutting the front door then opening the back, grabbing your bag. When you shut the door and look up, Natara's already out of the car, leaning her back against the driver's door. You walk around the car, grabbing her hand and leading her inside the big airport, five other soldiers are there for the mission, saying goodbye to loved ones and handing their children back to their wives. You look away from them to look back down at your girlfriend, who still refuses to meet your eyes, but now has silent tears running down her cheeks. Having had enough, you turn her around to look at you; she swallows hard before looking up at you. You can see the hurt, worry and sadness in her eyes; you have a silent conversation, before someone calls out over the crowd, letting you know that you all have to leave now. Natara's bottom lip starts to tremble as she looks up at you, silently begging out not to go.

"I love you." You tell her. Before kissing her cheek than slinging your bag over your shoulder, when you look at her again before walking off, she's crosses her arms across her chest and she's looking down at the floor in front of her. You lift her head up and kiss her one more time, before walking in the direction of where you have to get on the plane.

xXx

* * *

_*1-2 months later*_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You sit at your desk, not even bothering to fill out the pile of paperwork that's been sitting there since Mal left. Blaise sits next to you as Kai and Jeremy sit on the other side, all huddled around your desk phone. Blaise is using the top of her flip-knife to clean out her nails, Kai's twisting some rubber bracelet around on his wrist and Jeremy keeps locking and unlocking his phone as you nervously tap the tips of your fingers on the edge of your desk.

Anders got an update two days ago to say that they had only had one injured man and that they had targeted and were now closing in on the wanted man.

When the phone finally does ring, you all jump, Kai, Blaise and Jeremy simultaneously reach for the phone, before stopping themselves, remembering that it was your desk that they're all sitting at.

You don't hesitate in reaching for the phone, "Hello?"

"Nat…" you can hear the smile on Mal's face on the other end of the line.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we got him, no one died, and we're coming home tonight…" he informs you.

"Really?!" you exclaim excitedly

"Really?! Really what?!"

"What's happening?"

"Natara, put it on speakerphone!" Blaise, Kai and Jeremy all blurt out. You can head Mal laughing at them all on the other end of the line.

"I'll see you soon." Mal tells you.

"Okay.." you smile

"Love you."

"… Love you too" you tell him, smiling at the reaction of your friends and hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Blaise asks impatiently.

"They got him, Mal flies home tonight." You excitedly tell them.

"YES!" Kai and Jeremy high-five as you and Blaise smile at each other.

"Mal's coming home!" Blaise exclaims to the precinct, causing them all the cheer and smile.

xXx

You walk the doors of the waiting room of the private airport, watching the airstrip outside to see the back of the cargo plane that had just landed open up, revealing the same five soldiers, with one man's arm in a sling. You see Mal walk out, looking straight at you, he starts walking in your direction, and you look over at the security guard, seeing if he'll open the door for you, he nods at you and presses a button, letting the doors slide open. You sprint to Mal, when you get closer he drops his bag as you run into him, not planning on letting him go…

xXx

* * *

**I don't really know if some of that is true, the soldier things that is. I'm going off the knowledge I have from my dedication to NCIS… If there aren't any episodes on TV, I'll sit on the computer and watch episode after episode for hours. A bomb could go off and I probably wouldn't care or hear if it didn't hit the computer.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this…**


End file.
